callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenade Bags
In the [[Call of Duty (series)|''Call of Duty series]], '''Grenade Bags '(or Boxes) contain grenades for the player to pick up. In some cases, a grenade box is the first time the player will encounter grenades in a level. In ''Call of Duty'' and ''United Offensive'' , grenade bags can be found at preset locations and cannot be picked up from troops. From ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' onwards, grenade bags are dropped by enemies in their respective campaign. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, enemies may drop grenade bags upon death. Grenade bags can be found in areas where the player gets ambushed, and in some tunnels, but only in few instances and limited quantities. The player may need some to destroy motorcycles in some levels or to eliminate large numbers troops near machine gun nests. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, grenade bags are dropped by random enemies, similar to Finest Hour. They contain three Stielhandgranates, but no smoke grenades. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, grenade boxes are dropped by random enemies, each containing anywhere from 1-3 Mk2 frags or Model 24 Stielhandgranate, to smoke grenades. Certain boxes that have an eagle and swastika on their lids can only be accessed by meleeing them. Otherwise, these boxes contain the same contents as regular Grenade Boxes. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4, enemies randomly drop grenade bags when killed. Each bag has one frag grenade and will occasionally provide the player with a Flashbang. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, single grenades are dropped, but have the effect of grenade bags. The single grenade can give the player more than one grenade at times, much like a regular grenade bag would. A chalk outline of a grenade bag can be found on the wall in Nazi Zombies mode, where players may purchase Stielhandgranates for 250 points. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Grenade Bags are found on the wall in the exact same places as their respective World at War maps. They cost 250 points and give four Stielhandgranates. Unlike the Bouncing Betties, these yield an unlimited amount of purchases, as long as the player can afford them. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, enemies drop grenade bags that give the player one grenade and occasionally a flashbang, similar to Call of Duty 4. They have the same appearance as bags in Call of Duty 4. In Multiplayer, if the player uses the perk Scavenger, deceased teammates and enemies drop a blue rough-out bag upon death, which restocks the player's ammunition and grenades. Call of Duty: Black Ops Grenade Bags return in both the Zombies and single-player modes. In all Zombie Maps, chalk outlines of grenade bags continue to represent purchasable M67 Grenades, excluding Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon, where the bag outlines can represent regular grenades or Semtex. In the four original World at War zombie maps, Stielhandgranates are purchasable from grenade bag outlines and are located in the same places as the original World at War maps. When purchased, though, the bag that appears on the wall will contain Semtex grenades as the singleplayer grenade bag model was likely reused. In Multiplayer, the perk Scavenger causes deceased players to drop blue- zippered bags after death that may contain grenades depending on the players inventory, similar to Modern Warfare 2. + + Trivia *In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', ''Call of Duty: World at War'', and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', getting a headshot will increase the chances of an enemy dropping a grenade bag. *The grenade bags in Nazi Zombies look very similar to the ones in ''Call of Duty 2''. *In the Modern Warfare 2 bonus level "Museum," if the player shoots General Shepherd in the head, he will drop a grenade bag. *In Museum, corpses drop unusable grenade bags. *Allies do not drop grenade bags when they die. Category:Grenades Category:Explosives Category:Grenades Category:Explosives